


Paper Hearts

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, I do not know what to add uwu, M/M, One Night Stand, One Sided Love, after time skip, how to tag?, injured Hinata, mention of Kunimi, one sided Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: Hinata had always wrote the things he loved about Kageyama in tiny paper hearts <3.Years had past, what made them apart?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this angsty story :>

_I wrote my love for you on this paper heart._

_Paper peppered by my love._

_On the day you see this, would you still accept me?_

_***_   
**Timeline: Time skip arc Location: Train Station**

The rowdy city and busy streets. Train announcements of the current station. Children wailing and adults walking around occupied with their lives, teenagers hanging out together. Hinata Shouyou, was on his suit. A suit for a special occasion. He fixed his crooked collar and unfixed tie. He hurried to the train station after all, he woke up late this morning. A fine morning it was, no chances of raining, clear up blue skies and the humming birds.

Hinata leaned on his seat. Waiting for his train to arrive. The event he was about to attend to will take a few hours later but still knowing the distance from Hinata's apartment he had to take off early. Hinata sighed at this predicament. Yesterday he was out with his boss, pouring alcohol to the old fool and even accompanying the said individual to its family. And now he needed to go to that venue. Still tired, Hinata leaned on the chair and he closed his eyes.

Hinata Shouyou became a salary man. That is all to it, that is all that he wanted the people to know... Why he gave up on the career on volleyball, why he didn't met up with his previous teammates for years. He just want to run away from it all.

As he fell asleep, he drifted off to the land of his dreams. He was back on his past memories.

**20XX Location:** **Hinata's** **bedroom**

It seems he fell asleep. He was writing a letter to his beloved, Kageyama Tobio. His sworn rival as well as his first love. In their he poured his feelings. His confessions, what he liked on the ocean eyed boy, quick insights and his admirations. Letters that he kept to himself, he would pepper each paper with kisses. And fold it into a heart. He hid it from the rest of the world.

He realized his feelings when Kageyama first set to him. He was amazed, no more than amazed he didn't know how to express it in words but he was bewitched to it. He wanted them to be friends but they became something better than friends they became allies. Kageyama viewed him as its secret weapon. Kageyama told him he could fly higher. Hinata squealed, happily laughing as he hug his paper hearts. Every time he reads each letter it feels like he experiences come to him once more.

He had one rule, he could only read each letter twice.

So he unfolded a letter he recently wrote.

_'To my dearest_ _YamaYama_ _, you may call me a_ _boke_ _but still my feelings for you is still as proud and is standing as strong as a big ass mountain._   
_._   
_Your tosses are always great, it feels like_ _'wham'_ _my heart goes like_ _'boom'_ _every time you toss to me. So toss to me more._   
_._   
_Kageyama_ _, when the day comes where I am as strong as you, will you feel these strong feelings to? Will you love like I do? Will I have all of you?_   
_._   
_That is all for now,_ _toodle-_ _doo~^^'_

Hinata giggled, his cheeks reddening his heart in ease. When he will send these letters is unknown. But when he does he wonders if Kageyama will feel the same.

\--  
Hinata woke up, from the sound of the arrival of the train. He grabbed his bag and he made his way to the seats, and he had gazed at the window. Soon he fell asleep once more, and his mind wondered to his dreams.

 **Time: Highschool Kageyama's** **birthday** **Location: His house**

They were already on their third years, Hinata kept his feelings hidden on his paper hearts. He wrote more than a hundred letters already yet still haven't found the strength to tell Kageyama his feelings. Strong feelings he kept close to his heart, everyone else aside from Kageyama knew. So on Kageyama's birthday, the team had plan to threw a party on the celebrants house. Everyone came along with varied snacks and beverages, they were on their legal ages already so they had decided to share a toast to commemorate their memories. The first years and second years had already left so the ones whom were left was Tsukishima, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Hinata. They popped the alcohol's lid and they shared a toast. Kageyama and Hinata tolerance were low so after a few more shots they became drunk. The others left them, leaving them on one shared room.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the frustration Hinata had hidden for three years. He relied on his instincts and desires, he pulled Kageyama down for a kiss. White cold snow entered through the open window of the room and Hinata had rest his free hand on Kageyama's waist.

Fully flushed Hinata pulled back. Eyes delirious and small puffs of air escaping on his mouth. Kageyama leaned down on him they shared a kiss. On that night, Hinata prayed to the heavens for time to just stop forwarding and let him never forget these moments. Kageyama cornered him on the bed post they climbed to its covers. Tongues battling for dominance yet they still had to break it off to have time to breath.

They removed each others cloths, the winter air made Hinata shiver. Hinata felt utterly happy nothing could go wrong right? So he had close his eyes completely oblivious to the pain his consequences would have brought to him.

Kageyama was slightly rough but it was okay, waves of pleasure washed of the pain and regrets after all. Hinata could only arch his back when he the other male entered him. It was sloppy but still the experience is memorable, Hinata felt satiated. He giggled to himself as he pull the tired boy beside him to an embrace.

"Was it good for you too, Kageyama?" Hinata asked voice slightly raspy from all the moans that escaped him.

"It is ---" Kageyama gently smiled.

Hinata could only gape as he rose from the bed, tears streamed on his eyes. It wasn't him whom Kageyama thought him to be. It was ---

In exchange of his happiness, it was for someone else. It was only an one night chance, an one night stand. Kageyama had his heart for someone else, it was only clouded by the alcohol.

And so with that Hinata dressed up and he dressed up Kageyama as well. He got rid of every evidence that points out that something had happen between them.

From there on, misfortunes continued its way on Hinata. Not only had he learned the bitter truth, he got a permanent injury. He could no longer play the sport that he loved.

Hinata was able to stand up once more in life, but he could no longer go back how things were before. Seeing his old teammates made him grimace, knots formed in his gut. He was disgusted at the sight of them happy with playing volleyball. So for ten years, Hinata never paid them a visit nor talk to them.

Time passes quickly, and seasons changes. The hearts he had wrote, 1 has only remained. The heart he only read once. He burned the other, no longer wanting to look to his past.

 **Back to present...**  
Hinata woke up, he felt a stray tear from his right eye. He was about to reach his destination. He cupped his pocket, there lies the last remaining paper heart that held all of his feelings.

So for the last time, he unfolded the paper.

 _To my dearest,_ _Kageyama_ _Tobio_ _:_  
 _I'm sorry, I can no longer play volleyball. The doctor said I can no longer get cured after all. My tendons and stuff got really messed up. All that I can do is walk and run for a bit but doing sports might make me a complete cripple._  
 _._  
 _I wanted to play with you more, maybe I wasn't the one you like but I still do want to play with you. Your tosses are the best after all. Sadly, the wild ride had only lasted for three years._  
 _._  
 _I actually loved you for years now, I bet you didn't notice you were really dense after all. But I didn't even know that you liked someone else, so I am pretty dense too._  
 _._  
 _You are awful you know! Always calling me stupid and stuff. Always hitting me and beating me at petty competitions. So childish, but I loved that about you too. I love how your eyes would smile when you find something eye catching. I love how strong you are. How you love winning. Your awkward smiles and movements, I love it all._  
 _._  
 _I think I can't be friends with you anymore, my heart hurts how you can still play volleyball the same even when I am not your partner. My heart breaks when I think how you love someone else._  
 _._  
 _I wrote my love for you on this paper heart._  
 _._  
 _Paper peppered by my love._  
 _._  
 _On the day you see this, would you still accept me?_  
 _._  
 _Goodbye, my dearest : >_

Hinata wonders how long it was since he wrote that letter. He had loved Kageyama, even by now. He would still watch every tournament it takes part with.

And now they were older and Kageyama is getting married with Kunimi. The same boy Kageyama said after they spent their night together.

Hinata felt the soft petals of cherry blossom brush to his pink tinted cheeks. Hinata was crying all night after all. Still he wiped those tears, and he wanted to be strong. Strong when he stands on the side of the aisle as Kageyama's best man.

Hinata arrived there earlier so he decided to rest on a cafe. On one napkin, he wrote his last paper heart. With this, he would no longer cling onto his feelings and finally move on.

 _I used to write paper hearts about all that I loved about you, funny right?_  
 _._  
 _Congratulations,_ _Kageyama_ _boke_ _._  
 _._  
 _This only the two out of my hundred collection of paper hearts, the others became ashes so only two remains._  
 _._  
 _Lets be friends again_  
 _._  
Hinata smiled to himself and with that he spoke to himself.

_With this, I say goodbye to you my first love... I hope you will always be happy by his side._

Hinata kissed his last paper heart, a heart he would no longer need to re- read. For the words would remain steadfast on his heart.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for leaving kudos and comments uwu


End file.
